Battle suit
Description: The Battlesuit is a hardsuit, a something between powered armor and a fullblown mech. Its greatest attribute is its armor, which is practically immune to small arms fire and heavily resistant to lasers and similar weapons. It's equipped with a jump rocket system to help with clearing large jumps, but it lacks the flight capabilities of the Mk III Suit. It makes up for this by being substantially more durable, turning its wearer into a walking tank. Don't expect it to make you untouchable though. I mean, come on, marine, do you want to live forever? Built-in equipment * Armor, which is strong enough to withstand heavy punishment, and completely ignore small-arms (gauss rifles etc) * Each arm has a built-in kinetic amp * Vision modes: normal, thermal, motion tracking. Special viewmode cameras are in main optical cluster on the front, several extra cameras all over the suit * Overdrive mode: removes the strength inhibitors and allows for greater lifting power and such. Be warned though, one could tear off the arms if he tries to overdo it. * Emergency eject pod, * Claymore anti-boarding system * Electrified surface defense system Battlesuit Armor The battle suit's armor is very complex, made of 5 layers of armor. The first 3 layers are identical, while the last two are heavier and thicker. The first three are made of some sort of metal meta-material which has been mixed with untold thousands of hair thin metallic fibers, like fiberglass. These fibers are so prevalent and reflective that they cause lasers to deflect and have difficulty focusing on an specific point, acting as insulation as well as greatly reinforcing the metal. The inner layers are a more traditional straight meta material that seems designed more to protect against brute force. The fibers in the battlesuit are a form of metal alloy that have very good tensile strength and heat resistance. Available variants * Standard battlesuit * Mobility type **This is basically a less armored, lighter Battlesuit with a pair of powerful rocket pods, basically very similar to a cross between a MK III and Battlesuit. * Melee type **This variant of the battlesuit is much less armored but is more physically powerful, has very powerful rocket pods built in all over the body to allow for fast, nimble movement (for a robot suit at least) and comes with a "Heavy Blade" which is essentially a six foot sharpened I-beam. Per the AM, "absurdly dangerous up close, even against other battlesuits." **Doesn't have electrified surface defense system. http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=108083.msg3667251#msg3667251 * Long range type ** Comes with a long range modified Gauss Cannon; like a LESHO rifle but bigger. 5 rounds, with nuclear as standard. **Doesn't have electrified surface defense system, claymore anti-boarding system nor overdrive mode. http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=108083.msg3667251#msg3667251 * Civilian engagement type ** Civilian engagement is used against unarmored or lightly armored rioters or revolutionaries. It's armed with things like flame throwers, poison gas weapons, and the like. * Urban type ** Urban is smaller, faster and designed to combat more sophisticated opponents. Differs from Mobility Type by loadout. * Extreme environment type ** Uses a different armor designed to protect less against weaponry and more against "natural" hazards. Worse against lasers, better against "heat, cold, radiation, electricity, falling, crushing, various other things likely to happen while exploring." * Heavy laser type ** Comes with a heavy laser that is stronger than the Cutting Laser in terms of power. Vulnerabilities * All joints are fairly exposed and vulnerable to being jammed or destroyed. Simply jamming metal rods into the joints can cripple a battlesuit * There is an external emergency release button directly below the cockpit's lid. If you press it, the pilot will have a second or two to override it, but an incompetent slow pilot might miss it. * While the battlesuit is covered with many auxiliary cameras, it has nothing except it's hands to clean them; Covering it with paint can blind a battlesuit. Poorly equipped rebel forces have been known to use paintball guns against battlesuits, and win. Too bad they couldn't deal with the claymores. * While battlesuits have amazing, nearly impenetrable armor, they have no in-built counter-measures to space magic. A basic three-token microwave amp is just as effective against battlesuits as against a random unarmored soldier. References Category:Armory Item